Light My Darkest Hour
by Warriors of Rose
Summary: Thank God I didn't tell you I loved you… because if I did, it would've been a lie.


**Author's Note: Hello, readers of… this story. This is my first story ever, so please go easy on me! It's Male x Male slash, so homophobes be warned!**

**Story title: Light My Darkest Hour**

**Written by: Warrior of Rose (That's Me.)**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Male x Male slash, wrestler bashing**

**Pairings: Centon, others… I'll come up with them as I go along**

**Summary: Thank God I didn't tell you I loved you… because if I did, it would've been a lie.**

**Disclaimer: None of the wrestlers in this story belong to me, aside from my OC Adele O'Keeffe**

Another useless night experienced by the exhausted John Cena.

He held onto the hotel wall as he made his way down the Victorian style hallway in the Parisian hotel. The hallway seemed to by spinning, as if it were in a twister. The Parisians really did know how to party. He wasn't tipsy like Adele, who had ditched him to go off and have a whore night with some random Parisian man whom John had learned was named Maurice. He chuckled, still visibly struggling to make his way down the hall. He had known Adele since… before she was a wrestler. And he knew that without the assistance of his good friend alcohol, Adele never would've hooked up with any man who called himself Maurice. Adele wasn't known for screaming out during climax (John didn't know this from experience, but if you count hearing Adele and some random man fucking in the next room as experience then yes John did have somewhat of an experience with Adele), much less cry out 'Maurice'.

John reached his room and slumped against it, breath jagged as he tried to collect himself. The Parisians certainly knew how to prepare a decent drink. Of course, he did have a reason to drink. Cena wasn't like one of those guys that randomly gets drunk for no reason… the allegations of him having a boyfriend were true. The allegations that his boyfriend was Randy Orton were true. The allegations that they were a happy couple, however, were not.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_OCTOBER 2010_

"_Smile!" _

_The bulb inside the camera flashed and the two men smiling looked at each other. John placed a quick, chaste kiss on Randy's lips. Randy let the pair of lips against his explore for a minute before a loud 'AHEM' echoed in both men's' ears. John slowly, softly, yet somehow swiftly all at the same time pulled his lips from Randy's, both men turning to the sisters sitting opposite their position._

_Adele smiled while Jenelle put away her camera. The Italian restaurant in Manhattan was dimly lit, serving as the perfect masquerade for the secret affairs of the group. Adele, being probably the most known Diva outside the WWE, what with being co-host of a talk show called 'Bitches and Bros' on E! Network, alongside (who else) Ryan Seacrest, and often guest staring as Maria Grey, the youngest and newly discovered member of the Grey family on the ABC show 'Grey's Anatomy'._

_Adele's younger sister, Jenelle, having just turned 18 in September was finally allowed to sit in the section that the trio originally had to sit in all alone. Jenelle aspired to be a Diva, needing to at least face her sister __**once **__in the ring. _

"_Seems as though some of us have been without for a while…" Jenelle commented, winking over at Cena and Orton._

_Cena chuckled and shook his head. "Believe me, Jenelle O'Keeffe, there has been no shortage of that."_

_Randy laughed and blushed crimson, nudging John in the side with his elbow. Of course this had almost no effect on John; being a 240 pound wrestler had its perks. One of them being that no matter how hard someone elbowed you, your rock hard abdominals protected you. However, being that Randy was just as, if not more, strong than John, so it hurt more than if, say, Adele elbowed him._

_Cena gripped his side and winced a little before returning to the conversation at hand: Jenelle's future in the WWE._

_They would accept her for training now, for, she was 18 years old. Of course, she would have to be 20 before she could become an actual Diva. _

_John couldn't help how happy he was: his friends and boyfriend laughing and reassuring him that his future and happiness wouldn't be shattered, maybe cracked, but not shattered._

_~~~END of flashback~~~_

John laughed in the drunk haze. How wrong he was.

Not 10 days after that night had he found Randy kissing his best friend, Cody Rhodes. Cody wasn't John's best friend… he didn't like Cody at all, hell, one might think, if they don't know any better, that John hated Cody… Cody was Randy's best friend, who had made advances on Orton before. Though John never expected Randy to accept any of the advances and act on them… but of course…

John turned against the cold door, the Parisians somehow knowing that their metal doors would help someone with their drunk laziness.

He slid the key card down the lock pad, the pad making a _ping! _sound and the green little light showing. John turned the handle, pushing the door open. He walked in and closed it, finding that he couldn't support himself.

He pushed off the door and stood lazily in the room…

He then collapsed on the floor.

His cheek was pressed against the carpet, tickling his cheek like butterfly kisses. He chuckled at the odd and somewhat indifferent sensation. Though nothing was amusing to him much at all lately…

He dragged himself onto the bed… and had a sudden _déjà vu _moment.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

_Randy's words were like ice. So cold… so unforgiving._

_John was in the middle of the room, taking every word Randy told him… punch after punch of unforgiving swear… kick after kick of threats… and stab after stab of the knife that was acting as Randy's derogatory words._

_Randy told him how stupid he was. That Randy was the best thing that ever happened to John. That John was no one without Randy. That maybe if John wasn't so 'clingy' that they might have worked._

_John didn't retort. What could he possibly say? Randy was right… for the most part. Yes John was indeed rather clingy… though he couldn't help it. He loved Randy. And suddenly, it hit him like a train: for the longest time, neither John nor Randy had confessed their love for one another._

_The thought to say the three words 'I love you' crossed his mind as Randy paced back and forth, anger pulsing from his aura. _

_John opened his mouth to say it. Their whole relationship had been based off sex, amazing sex at that, but somewhere along the lines, John had fallen in love…_

_The Chain Gang commander… the man who hustled, was loyal, respectful, and never gave up… had fallen for the Viper, the man who hears voices in his head, the man who's psyche was never once intact in his 30 years of life._

_Randy flashed him a furious glare and uttered, "It's done. We're done. Get out."_

_John was dumbfounded, and felt a silent tear slip from the corner of his sapphire eyes, and Randy took notice of this. It hurt Orton's non-existing soul to see this coming from his ex-lover, knowing he caused this… but it still had no effect on him. This filled Randy with remorse, but he continued. "Get out, John. NOW."_

_The last word was thundered, and John made his hasty escape from the dark room. Dark physically and metaphorically. _

_Collapsing on the floor of his own room once John reached it, he laid their through the chilly night in Northern Maine… not moving an inch, sobbing his eyes out, sobbing his soul out… or, what was left of it, anyway._

END OF FLASHBACK~~~

The knock echoed through the silent room. John staggered his way over and threw open the door to find a French policeman and John's friend, Maryse, standing there.

John glanced from the French policeman named Jean (or, Zhawn, John's name in French) to Maryse.

Jean spoke loud and deep French. Maryse translated for John that he had crashed into someone's car before coming up to his room. He had to go to the French police station in south Paris and someone had to bail him out.

He was cuffed and Maryse watched as he was taken out of the Victorian styled hallway, all the way down to the police car. John then drove away in the car, headed for Southern Paris...

John spent a few hours in jail before someone came to bail him out.

No one interesting in the Parisian jail… hmpf…

Who bailed John out, though, shocked him.

Randy.

Randy threw him in the car. The ride back to the hotel was silent…

When they reached John's room, Randy asked him what the hell was wrong with him.

John retorted with "You, Randy. You killed me inside!"

An argument ensued.

A few minutes of silence passed before John turned and opened his door. He pushed it open and was about to close it when he felt Randy's eyes still glued to him. He turned and glared at Randy. Glares were exchanged before John said softly,

"The night we broke up… I wanted to tell you I loved you, in hopes of getting back together with you. Thank God I didn't tell you I loved you… because if I did, it would've been a lie."

And the door slammed shut.

**Author's end note: So, what do you think? Should I continue? Review, please, and also:**

**Planning a story using Randy's daughter, Alana, and Centon as the primary couple. Just imagine if Randy and John were Alana's legal parents, and Alana was killed… then the ghost of Alana returned and tried to help John find the man who killed her… like 'The Lovely Bones', just in wrestling form. It'd be titled 'I Know Who Killed Me'… what do you think?**


End file.
